Eastern European Song Contest 1
East European Song Contest 1 '''is the first edition of East European Song Contest. The contest took place in the capital city of Croatia, Zagreb. HRT, the host broadcaster, chose Zagreb Arena as the host venue because of lack of worthy venue in Croatia. The shows were presented by Feminnem, a girl group from Croatia and Bosnia and Herzegovina. The group has represented Croatia in Eurovision Song Contest 2010, with "Lako je sve". It failed to advance to the grand final after placed 13th with 33 points. Location '''Zagreb is the capital and the largest city of the Republic of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. Zagreb lies at an elevatio n of approximately 122 m (400 ft) above sea level. In the last official census of 2011 the population of the City of Zagreb was 792,875. The wider Zagreb metropolitan area includes the City of Zagreb and the separate Zagreb County bringing the total metropolitan area population up to 1,110,517. It is the only metropolitan area in Croatia with a population of over one million. ' ' Zagreb is a city with a rich history dating from the Roman times to the present day. The oldest settlement in the urban area of the city is Andautonia, a Roman settlement in the place of today's Ščitarjevo. The name "Zagreb" is mentioned for the first time in 1094 at the founding of the Zagreb diocese of Kaptol, and Zagreb became a free royal town in 1242, whereas the origin of the name still remains a mystery in spite of several theories. In 1851 Zagreb had its first mayor, Janko Kamauf, and in 1945 it was made the capital of Croatia when the demographic boom and the urban sprawl made the city as it is known nowadays. Venue Arena Zagreb is a multi-purpose sports hall located in the southwestern part of Zagreb, Croatia (in the Lanište neighborhood of Novi Zagreb). The site also includes a building complex, the Arena Complex (Arena Center), making it one of the largest shopping-entertainment centers in the city. The Croatian Government and the City Government of Zagreb held a public tender for the construction of a sports hall in order to host games in the 2009 World Men's Handball Championship, and later for numerous other sporting, cultural, and business events. Result Despite Russia and Slovenia were the favorites before the show, the winner was Bosnia and Herzegovina's Maja Nurkic, with song "Carry On". It won with 137 points, 10 points more than the second place. The second place, Latvia, got 127 points. The third place was Malta, with 116 points. Closely behind, Russia placed 4th with 115 points, despite being first in the first half of voting. The fifth place was Slovenia, with 104 points. The host, only placed 10th with 80 points. The last two places, were going to the wildcards. Scandals WARNING! It's only jokes. It's only a game, no one hurts! XD Ukrainan singer represented Russia Tunisia's delegation in future, stated that he wanted to boycott the contest because of Zlata Ognevich's participation for Russia. He also said bad words. The administator, Nicky, said some shympaty to Russia's delegation that "Don't take it seriously. You're a favorite.". The unagreement about Russia's participation also came from some other delegations, Estonia and Hungary said they will make sure their country will not vote for Russia and show Russia's selfishness to let Ukrainan singer represent Russia. But funnily, Estonia gives 8 points to Russia in the semi final and 10 points in grand final. Bulgaria's delegation, Klajdi, showed love for the song, but he said, "Why does Zlata represent Russia?". Mihai's comments Mihai, who represent Tunisia in the future contest, showed his opinions about the songs in the contest. It was a good thing, actually, The bad thing was, he showed his opinion in bad way. There were some reports about his selfishness and unfriendliness. The Latvia's delegation, Rene, stated that "You can comment everything about the world, but in polite way! Except, well, you're a five-years-old kid." Czech Republic's song Czech Republic was represented by a Polish singer. Russia's delegation, Ezra, said that "People hate Russia because it is just 'Russia'. Czech Republic is represented by Polish singer and no one cares and feels angry with it. We don't break any rules! I like Czech Republic's song, btw. But I hate people when they hate our song just because of politics. They hate us just because we invade Ukraine! It's not my and Zlata's fault. It's Putin's. Blames him, not us! We're innocent! #VOTEFORRUSSIA". The Wildcards The wildcards didn't look so useful. Some delegations said that the wildcards' songs weren;t so good enough and they were just spamming the grand final. Nicky, the administrator who is also the Croatia's delegation, stated that "They're people's choices, not me. Turkey and Slovakia/Montenegro will qualify, if they are my choices." Semi Final Draw *Greece gets golden ticket (kind of wild card) List of 12 points Semi Final 2 *Serbia gets golden ticket (kind of wild card) List of 12 points Grand Final List of 12 points